Fluid pumps used in a variety of settings often utilize a packing seal system, which can comprise packing material and a packing gland, to mitigate loss of the transported fluid from the fluid transport system. These sealing systems are typically implemented along a rotating shaft used to drive the pumping component. For example, packing material can be compressed against a back seat, on a rotating shaft, by the packing gland and follower components. Often, a separate bushing component may be disposed on the shaft, between the packing gland and packing material. In this way, for example, the compressed packing material, along with a pressurized lubricant and bushing, can help mitigate fluid loss along the shaft.